Love's a Crazy Thing
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Love. What a crazy thing. It does not care about "following the rules" or "what is right". No one can escape its clutches, for everyone is a victim. It could cause broken hearts or dreams turned into reality. How far would you go for the love of your life? After all, all you really need is a little bit of love in your life. Drabble Series; Recent Story: Conversations - ALL Pairings
1. From Afar

_A.N.: Hey guys! So I decided to make another drabble collection because why not? _

_Anyway, this drabble collection will have no central theme or topic. All I can really say is that most of the stories will be romance, whether it is paired with action, drama, or angst, you guys will see! The length of each story will vary too, depending on my mood or the topic. _

_You guys can always request what pairing you want next, but all general request rules will apply! _

_Now, without further ado, I present to you, my beautiful and magnificent readers, the first story! _

…..

**Pairing: Stalker! Ikuto x Amu**

**~From Afar~**

Amu threw her pink head back as she laughed along to the music. Her hips swayed along to the electronic music that the DJ blasted out. She hip-bumped with her best friend, Utau, and she flashed a smile. She closed her eyes and let her mind roam. Without thinking of the steps, Amu let herself drift off. She just let the music carry her body. Amu loved this feeling, the feeling of being free. It was almost like flying, except much better. Right now, she was not dancing to a set of pre-set moves; she was dancing along with her heart and soul.

Little did she know, a certain someone was watching her every move.

…..

His cobalt blue eyes were trained on the back of the beautiful pinkette. As she swayed to the beat that the DJ put out, his eyes followed her movement. She threw her head back and laughed a melodic laugh, a smile gracing her lips. She moved along with the rest of the sweaty crowd, losing herself in the sound of the music. He could see how much fun she was having, and he wanted to be there right next to her, enjoying it with her. He saw her flash a smile to a blonde girl with pigtails, probably her best friend. He tapped a finger against his lips as he watched her friend for a while. What was her name again?

Oh right, Utau Hoshina. She was a rising pop-star, and of course, she had captured the hearts of fans everywhere. Her influence in the music business was big. She was currently dating the soccer-star, Kukai Souma. He, like Utau, was also quite a popular figure. His looks had a bunch of girls flocking to his games.

His eyes wandered around the club. Was there any more of her friends who were here with her too? They probably were, but they were most likely in the crowd of people on the dance floor. His attention quickly shifted back to the pinkette dancing. He licked his lips hungrily, lust filling his eyes.

As he eyed her, a man suddenly made his way over to the pinkette. He tapped her on her shoulder, and Amu slowly turned around to look at him. The man offered Amu a charming smile, and Amu smiled back slowly.

He felt his mouth pull down into a frown. A low growl escaped his lips; his eyes narrowed into thin slits. How dare that man-no, _boy-_try to steal his Amu away from him?! She was his and only his. Was it not clear? He wanted to get up, to make his way over to the man. However, something in him held him back. He knew if he went to the man he would probably beat the living daylights out of him.

He sat at the bar, his finger twirling around the rim of his glass. A few girls sauntered their way over to where he sat, smiling a flirty smile. He felt a smirk slowly slide onto his lips. It was nice to know that his looks were doing him a lot of good, maybe it would help with Amu? They flirted with him, fluttering their eyelashes at him. They were wearing close to nothing, and they weren't afraid to flaunt their… er, assets. He simply ignored them; his full attention was the pink-headed girl in front of him. That didn't make the stupid, annoying girls go away though.

…..

As she swayed to the mesmerizing beat, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around slowly to find Tadase in front of her. She raised a brow, her single greeting.

"Amu, fancy seeing you here!" Tadase said, a smile splitting across his face.

Amu barely contained her sigh before looking up at him. A slow smile spread across her lips, albeit a fake one. She tried to be as polite as possible as she responded, "Hi Tadase, I didn't know you went to this club."

Tadase chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Well, you do now! Yeah, I come here every once in a while. You know, to let loose."

Amu smiled again, slowly backing away. "Right. Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you at school, yeah? I think Utau's… er, calling for me! Yes, calling for me! I'll talk to you later!" She quickly sprinted away from the blonde boy, in search of her best friend.

…..

Meanwhile, Tadase stood there on the dance floor looking at Amu's slowly disappearing figure. He blinked then shook his head, moving away from the dance floor to the bar. As he reached the bar, he sat down in an empty seat next to a cobalt haired man. He looked up, a smile flashing across his face once more.

"Ikuto, I didn't know you went to this club!" He exclaimed, turning briefly to hand the bartender some money. He broke off the conversation to tell the bartender his drink. She smiled in response and turned to make his drink right away.

Ikuto felt a smile worm his way onto his own lips. Everything was going perfectly, even without his planning. A genuine smile lit up his handsome face as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, I come here all the time," He continued, "Hey, squirt, shouldn't you be at home? I know your old man doesn't like you coming out to these clubs and such."

Tadase sputtered. "I don't live with my parents anymore, Ikuto! I just recently got a new apartment…" His face was tinted a light pink. It was obvious he was embarrassed that he was still living with his parents.

Ikuto laughed and patted Tadase on the shoulder. "Oh yes, I forget. How is… your new apartment? Is it in a secluded area?" Ikuto asked.

"…Yes, it is. I actually love the area; it's quite close to my school. No one interrupts anyone else, and it's a pretty peaceful neighborhood!" Tadase replied eagerly.

Ikuto took a sip of his drink once more before leaning forward. "Really, now? Any houses open there? I might move in. Seems like a great neighborhood."

Tadase nodded. "Yeah, I think someone _just _moved out. I got a friend who can hook you up with that house." He smiled at Ikuto, who in turn just nodded.

"Great. I'll see you around." Ikuto said, getting up from his seat.

Tadase only nodded, waving to him. He turned back to his drink, taking a sip. He hummed to himself softly before his eyes widened. His glass cup clattered to the ground, shattering on impact. His hands grasped at his throat, coughing and sputtering. He felt himself fall to the floor, his lungs burning. He gasped for breath, but it seemed like he wasn't getting any. The life slowly faded away from his eyes. Crowds suddenly surrounded the dead corpse, screaming and crying. Someone shouted to call an ambulance, and others tried to shake the man awake but in vain. His mouth was open slightly, his fingers twitched lightly, and his eyes slowly swiveled around at the crowd. The last thought that ran through his mind was, _Why?_

Then, within moments, Tadase Hotori, the man who flirted with Amu Hinamori, laid dead on the floor.

…..

Ikuto smiled to himself. One obstacle out of the way. He made his way to the dance floor, sauntering towards the dancing pinkette. As he reached her, he tapped on her shoulder. She stopped dancing, obviously annoyed and turned to look at the person who had interrupted her dancing. His eye twitched a little to see her looking annoyed at him.

…..

Amu's eyes widened when she noticed it was Ikuto. "Ikuto…" She whispered, surprise flitting across her features.

Ikuto smiled back at her. "Hey Kitten," was all he said. He had a drink in his hand, beer probably. He put his glass down on a nearby table, holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Amu laughed and nodded, putting her hand into his. He smiled, pulling her along with him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed along with him. Confusion flitted across her features as her mouth opened and closed. She watched his back as she followed him off the dance floor, away from society.

"Ikuto? Where are we going? I thought you wanted to dance." Amu asked, finally able to get her mouth working. Her curiosity finally got to her.

Ikuto turned around to smile kindly at her. "You'll see." He slowly turned back around, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

Amu's eyebrow lifted, but she shook her head. What exactly was he doing? She sighed, shrugging that question away from her mind. Ikuto wouldn't hurt her… right?

Ikuto pulled her along, a gleeful smirk on his face now. He could not express the feeling of contentment and happiness she felt.

_You're finally mine, Amu…_

…..

_Kim: Well, that was the first "chapter" of this drabble series! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot with a stalker Ikuto and a victim Amu! This was kind of different from what I usually write, so it was a little weird to write in this version. I don't think I portrayed Ikuto's stalkerism (stalking) very well… The ending was a little rushed too, but I'm pretty proud of the oneshot overall. _

**Don't forget to request the next couple (if you like guys)!**


	2. Movie Night

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

**~Movie Night~**

Amu hummed to herself as she searched through her cabinets for the prized possession that was very valuable to that night. She frowned when she couldn't find it, a low groan sounding in her throat. She felt herself getting a little irritated as she still could not find it. Suddenly, a hand reached over her, grabbing the popcorn on a shelf that she definitely could not reach. Her head only touched the very edge of that shelf.

"Can you do anything by yourself?" A voice chuckled in her ear before moving away.

Amu scoffed, turning to face the man that had just spoke in her ear. She put her hands on her hips, eyes glaring at him.

"I thought we ran out," She replied, huffing indignantly.

She stepped forward to grab the popcorn from him. Then, she turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She marched angrily to the microwave, popping the popcorn in it and setting the timer. She moved away from the microwave to lean against the counter, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked, a smirk slowly appearing on his features. His eyebrow was raised, questioning.

"How did you get in?" was all she said.

He held up a single key, waving it around in the air. "How else?" He responded, the smirk still stayed on his lips.

Amu growled to herself. She had forgotten that she had given him the key just yesterday. He now had full access and entry to her humble home. Maybe she should've thought this through before handing him that key. Her privacy was gone.

"Whatever." She said, turning to the beeping coming from the microwave. She opened it, taking out the popcorn and pouring it into a bowl, but not before she had covered the whole thing in butter.

Ikuto laughed as he moved towards her, a smile now gracing his lips. "Aw, babe, don't be mad." He said, following her into her spacious living room.

"I'm not mad."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"You have no proof."

"Right, so that cute little frown on your face… doesn't mean anything?"

"Yep."

"And the way your clenching that bowl doesn't mean anything either?"

"Yep."

_Crack!_

"And there goes the bowl."

"Shut _up."_

"Aw, but I thought you weren't _angry~"_

Suddenly, Amu whirled on Ikuto. Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits, and she began to jab her finger against his chest. She shook her head as she spoke, "You're-" _jab. "_So-" _jab. "_ANNOYING!" _Jab._

Ikuto caught her hand in his, a smirk once again appearing on his lips. He took a step closer. "But." _Step. "_You" _Step._ "Love" _Step._ "Me~"_Step. _He had backed her into the wall, and she hissed at this. She had fallen into his trap. He leaned his face closer to hers, his lips going near her ear to whisper these words.

She flushed bright red when he had gotten closer to her, averting her eyes quickly. He had only laughed, obviously enjoying her discomfort. His lips were really close to hers, probably only a inch was separating them. He slowly lowered them to hers, before he stopped a centimeter away.

"You're too cute."

He backed away, crossing his arms across his chest. He raised a brow as he watched her. She huffed, obviously disappointed that he didn't kiss her. Amu rolled her eyes, walking back to the kitchen to pop some more popcorn. Ikuto shook his head, obviously amused. He looked through the movies he had brought, wondering what she was up for today. Probably something horror or action judging from her mood.

She came back out, holding a new bowl of popcorn. She stared at him for a while before walking over to her own movie rack. She picked out one and popped it in the DVD player before plopping down on the couch. The movie started to roll, and Amu immediately hit the play button before Ikuto could see which movie it was.

It was black before the camera panned from a tree slowly towards a wanted poster with a man's face on it.

"_This is the story of how I died."_

Ikuto raised a brow at this.

"_Don't worry! This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl, named Rapunzel. And it starts with the sun…"_

Amu only ignored him as she continued to watch.

"_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."_

"Are we watching… Tangled?" Ikuto asked, a groan emitting from him.

"Got a problem?" Amu replied, tearing her eyes away from her TV screen.

Ikuto only sighed, sitting down next to Amu. He mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph, thought so."

…..

"_Now she's here… shining in the starlight. And now she's here… suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear, it's where I'm meant to go!"_

"The way Eugene looks at Rapunzel is just- aghh!" Amu screams, fangirling.

Ikuto smirked at this, getting closer to her. "It's exactly the same way I look at you."

Amu blushed, pushing him away. "Stop kidding around."

"_And at last I see the light! And it's like, the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new…"_

Ikuto went closer to her before pecking her on the lips. Amu's eyes widened momentarily.

"_And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted…"_

Amu stared at him until he leaned back in, capturing her lips with his. She smiled against the kiss, this time kissing back.

"_All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you." _

Ikuto pulled away, a smirk adoring his lips. "Well, I guess Tangled isn't so bad."

Amu whacked him on the arm, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Told you."

Ikuto chuckled, leaning back in for another kiss. "Sure, you did."

"_Now that I see you~"_

…..


	3. Cheater (1)

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto (Sorta… I guess.)**

**~Cheater~**

_Shatter!_

The glass cup Amu was holding smashed against the wood floor, shattering into millions of pieces. Just like her heart. The water that had originally been in the cup spilled all over the floor. She had a hand up against her mouth, watching with wide eyes at what was happening in front of her. Through the small crack in the door, she had just been watching her boyfriend kissing-well, to be honest, it was more like making out-with another girl.

Startled, the kissing couple broke apart from their make-out session to spy Amu watching at the door. Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend standing at the door, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hurriedly, he got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Amu! Please, I can explain!" Ikuto said as he raced after his fleeing girlfriend.

Amu's face was streaked with tears as she left the house, running away from what she never thought would happen. She started to sob, using her hands to wipe away her tears that wouldn't stop. She could hear pounding footsteps behind her, knowing Ikuto was chasing her. That would do nothing. Her mind was made up.

Ikuto reached out for Amu's arm, grabbing it and pulling her back. She struggled to free her arm from his hold, but it was impossible. His grip was too strong. She tried to compose herself before turning to face him. She wiped the tear streaks away with the back of her hand before turning to look at him.

"Amu, please, listen to me." Ikuto pleaded.

"There's no reason to listen to you." Amu replied.

"I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain."

"_She _tried to kiss _me! _I swear!"

"But you sure as hell looked like you enjoyed it."

"I wasn't."

"Really? I wouldn't call what you did back there kissing. More like making out."

"Amu-"

"Save it, I don't need to hear what other excuses you have thought up of."

"Amu-"

"Really, whatever you say is not going to spare my feelings. Why don't you just be honest with me? Tell me the truth. At least then, you'll still have some of your dignity left."

"Amu, I wasn't-"

"Cheating? Yes, you were. Kissing another girl… in secret when you knew I would be away _is _cheating, Ikuto. Don't try to lie to me."

Ikuto tried a different tactic. "Fine, I'm sorry. I was wrong; I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, you _were _wrong. But sadly, I can't forgive you. I was stupid before to have forgiven you. You may have gotten a second chance last time, but you won't get a third now." Amu replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Ikuto asked, a look of confusion showing on his face.

"I caught you with another girl, but you had said _she_ was the one who had kissed _you. _Deep down, I knew it wasn't the case, but I trusted you, Ikuto. Now, I know I've just been living in my own dream, not seeing reality. I'm done listening to your lies," Amu said, no emotion in her voice, "It's over."

"Amu, please. I know, I've done something that cannot be undone," Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his cobalt hair, "But, please, let me prove to you that I really do love you. You're the only one for me."

"There's nothing to prove, Ikuto. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I forgave you last time, but not this time. Good bye, Ikuto. Please, I don't want to ever see you again." Amu said, turning and walking away from him.

Ikuto stood there, watching as Amu Hinamori walked away from him and out of his life.

…

_**A.N. – Well, it was really late when I wrote this, so I don't even know what was going through my head. I guess, I was feeling angsty or just decided to make Ikuto a big fat jerk. So, this wasn't really a Amuto story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	4. Moved On (2)

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto (Eh, sorta, once again!)**

**~Moved On~**

_"There's nothing to prove, Ikuto. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I forgave you last time, but not this time. Good bye, Ikuto. Please, I don't want to ever see you again." Amu said, turning and walking away from him. _

_ Ikuto stood there, watching as Amu Hinamori walked away from him and out of his life._

…..

It had been a few years ever since that incident, seven to be exact. Amu Hinamori had put all that behind her and had pushed the midnight blue-haired and cobalt blue eyed boy out of her head. She had completely moved away from the area where he had once lived. She cut off all connections with him. She changed her phone number and email address. She even had a new boyfriend, one that treated her the way she wanted to be treated.

In a way, he was just like Ikuto, but at the same time, he was entirely different. He cared for her, made her laugh and smile. He was such a sweet guy. He would always surprise her with sweet little text messages or bouquets of flowers. To him, she was his whole world, his one and only.

At first, they had been best friends. She had gone to him after the break-up with Ikuto, and he had been the one to cure her broken heart. He had come every time she called with a bucket of ice cream and a stack of DVDs. She had never seen him as more than a friend. But, as time grew on, she realized she had developed feelings for her best friend. No matter what, he had stuck through with her through everything.

It took a while for her to get over Ikuto. He was her first, and she thought he would be her last too. God, how could she be so wrong?

Amu's new boyfriend always made time for her. He never failed to be her shoulder to cry on or the person to make her laugh. It was hard to get her to smile after she found out about Ikuto cheating, but he miraculously found a way.

They had been dating for six years, one year after the incident. He had invited her out to dinner, saying that it was a special occasion, and he had something to tell her. Of course, she had agreed.

As they ate, Amu looked up when her boyfriend called out her name.

"Amu, we've been dating for six years now, huh?" He said, a smile spreading on his lips.

She nodded and smiled. "Yep, and friends ever since we were born!"

He nodded, laughing. "That's true. God, I never thought you would ever return my feelings."

"Because I was always so hung over Ikuto?" Amu asked.

His eyes widened. "Hey, let's not talk about him, okay? I know how much it hurts, even after all this time."

Amu nodded. "You're right, let's not ruin this night."

He smiled, and they resumed eating and talking like nothing happened.

"Champagne, sir?" A waiter asked, holding out a bottle of the liquid.

He nodded and the waiter proceeded to pour the drink into Amu's glass. Something clinked at the bottom of her glass, and Amu raised a brow. After waiting for the waiter to finish, she picked up her glass to see a ring at the bottom. She looked up to see her boyfriend, kneeling on the floor.

She put a hand to her open mouth, a gasp sounding from her throat.

"Amu Hinamori, we've been friends for a long, _long _time. And for all these years, I have loved you. You were my rock, my anchor. Without you, I don't know what I would do. You kept me from going insane, and you always managed to make me laugh and smile, no matter what. You are my world. Would you give me the honor of making you mine?" Her boyfriend said, a smile gracing his lips.

Amu nodded, tears threathening to spill over her eyes. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" She shouted, tackling her boyfriend with a hug.

She could hear the sounds of the other people in the restaurant clapping and whistling. She pulled away to look at her boyfriend, a smile on her lips. He smiled back and leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

Amu was content, and she knew this was what she had wanted all along.

…..

"Wah! Ikuto's finally back in Japan! And he's having his first concert here!" A girl squealed in line. A few of her friends squealed along with her, chattering animatedly amongst themselves.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi had become a star. After the break-up with Amu, he was launched into a state of depression. His sister suggested that he find something to keep his mind off of her. He decided to take up an acting career and become a world famous violinist. He threw himself into work for the past seven years.

Every night as he came home, he was too exhausted to even think about her. He would float off into a dreamless wonderland, one where his troubles were gone.

As he prepared for the show that night, he couldn't help but think of the girl he had broken, the one who he still loved. He was set to play one of her favorite songs, a song that he had written for her. He was stupid to have cheated on her. Ikuto sighed, running his hand through his hair and down his face.

Someone ran up to him telling him to get ready. "You're up in two!" The man shouted before running along.

Ikuto straightened his tie on his suit and got ready to perform. He looked himself over in the mirror before grabbing his violin and heading to the stage.

Once he stepped on the stage, the crowd started to scream. Holding his violin bow up to his violin, he started to play. He decided to start off with Amu's song, weaving his feelings and soul into the song. It came out sad, and the crowd immediately started to hush, feeling his sadness. He swayed along with the song, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He closed them, forcing himself not to cry.

He was stupid to have let her go. Now, he would never get her back again. He had lost his chance.

Ikuto had lost his Amu.

…..

_**A.N. – So, you guys wanted a "sequel" of sorts to "Cheater", so I shall give you what you want! Sorry about such an angsty "chapter" last time and this time. I was really trying to make this a little bit more uplifting, but I ended up making it sad again. Agh. **_

_**I'll have a cuter/happier one up for you soon to make up for it. Or not, depending on my mood LOL. **_

_**I didn't specify who Amu's new boyfriend was because I wanted you guys to decide who it is. It's all up to what you guys want to think, so I left it open!**_

_**Agh, I feel kinda bad for giving Ikuto the unhappy ending. (But, to be honest, he kinda deserved it. Cause he cheated on her twice…) Nah, I don't feel kinda bad. I feel really bad. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	5. Drunken Kisses (1)

**Pairing: Nerd! Amu x Popular! Ikuto**

**~Drunken Kisses~**

Amu Hinamori groaned as she tried to shove her way through the crowd of drunken teenagers hanging all over the hall. It didn't help either because she was so petite. She rolled her eyes at all the couples that were making out sloppily. God, they needed to get a room or something. Once she rejoined her friends, she was panting from exhaustion.

"What happened to you?" Nadeshiko asked her best friend.

Amu wordlessly pointed to the hall that she had just exited from.

Rima laughed, shaking her head. "Who brought the alcohol?"

"Probably everyone," Amu laughed along with Rima, "I mean, who doesn't bring alcohol?"

"Um, us?" Nadeshiko said, pointing to the three of them.

"That's true. Wait, where's Utau?" Amu asked.

As if to answer that question, Utau appeared out of nowhere. She was holding a red cup full to the brim with beer and vodka. "I'm here!" She slurred.

"God, she's wasted!" Rima said, shaking her head once more at the drunken blonde.

"Who ever said she could hold her liquor well?" Amu said, laughing.

"We should get her home before she does any permanent damage," Nadeshiko said, taking charge of the situation.

"NO! I don't wanna go homeeee~" Utau whined like a little baby.

Everyone ignored her. Utau started to sing and dance, singing at the top of her lungs. Her singing started to raise to a loud pitch, almost screeching.

Amu nodded, agreeing with her best friends. "Yeah, let me just go throw away my cup. I'll be back."

They all nodded, paying more attention to the drunken Utau. She had started to strip, and they hurriedly tried to stop her.

"Utau, don't just starting stripping in public!" Rima said.

"BUT IT'S SO HOTTTTTT IN HERE!" Utau whined.

"We need to get her to the car. AND FAST." Nadeshiko said, dragging Utau out the door.

Amu chugged the rest of her soda before dumping her cup into the trashcan. Adjusting her glasses, she turned on her heel to start to follow her friends. Instead, she hit the chest of someone, spilling his or her drink all over him or herself. Immediately, she started to apologize, bowing her head. Instead of her hearing angry curses, she heard a chuckle. She looked up to see the school's most sought after boy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She blushed, turning her head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I'll just be on my way." She said, moving to the side.

Ikuto smirked, putting both his arms on the wall behind her, trapping her. "Hey, don't leave, Amu."

_Oh my god. He knows my name! _Amu's inner fangirl squealed. What she really said was, "Sorry, I just have to go-"

And then his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened as she saw him close his eyes. He leaned into the kiss, bending down to deepen the kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as she started to wrap her arms around his neck. She ran her hand through his silky hair; she had always dreamed of running her hand through his hair from afar. It was as silky as it looked. His arms went down to her waist, drawing her closer to him. He licked her lip, asking for entrance. She gladly gave him it.

After a while of making out, he pulled away, breathless. His eyes were dark and half-lidded. Ikuto watched her, and she stared back into his pools of cobalt blue. Slowly, he moved away. A smirk lighted up his features.

"I'll see you around, Amu Hinamori," He said before sauntering off down the hall. He moved with a catlike grace, even if he was probably drunk.

Amu touched her bruised lips with her fingers. Her face was still flushed as she stared after the handsome boy. She could still taste the alcohol when he had kissed her. He smelled strongly of it too. She shook her head. That was probably just a onetime thing. He wouldn't even remember it on Monday. Then, she noticed something in her hand. It was a piece of paper that he probably shoved into her hand when she didn't notice. She raised a brow at this and opened the slip of paper.

Scrawled on the tiny slip there was a phone number. Amu looked up at stared at the hallway that Ikuto had just walked down. She tucked the slip of paper into her pockets, making sure it was safe.

With a smile on her face, she made her way out of the house and into her friend's car.

…


	6. Thunderstorms

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto**

**~Thunderstorms~**

Amu pursed her lips as she tapped her pen against her notebook. Next to her, her laptop slowly grew darker, falling asleep. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had a horrible curse inflicted upon her, the disastrous writer's block. Her assignment was due by the end of that week, but she had yet to start it. She had no idea what to write about. Usually, when the teacher gave her a creative writing essay, she was able to write long pages of words. Now, she had nothing.

Running her hand down her face, she let out a groan before standing up. Amu tossed her notebook and pen down on her coffee table, a sign of her surrender. She would get back to the task later when her mind was clearer. She walked into the kitchen to make some tea, needing something to take her mind off her struggles.

_Ding dong._

Amu turned from the kettle on the stove to narrow her eyes at the door. Slowly, she padded her way over to her door, a brow raised at it. Who could it be? Everyone was out of town, last time she checked. Amu opened the door, a curious look still on her face.

The person at the door surprised her.

It was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi, her boyfriend.

"Ikuto?" She asked, clearly surprised.

He smiled at her, waving. He held up flowers and a tub of ice cream with a stack of DVDs on top. "Hey!"

She blinked back at him, still processing why he was there. His only response to her blank stare was a chuckle.

"So, are you going to let me in? It's kinda cold out here." Ikuto said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Come in…" Amu said, waving him in. He entered and handed her the flowers. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, sure, I guess." Ikuto replied.

"Coffee, right?" Amu asked, walking to the kitchen when she heard the boiling kettle.

Ikuto nodded, but he knew Amu couldn't see him. "Yup."

She poured the boiling water into her mug and added a tea bag. She grabbed a vase and put her flowers in it after adding some water. She moved to grab another mug and proceeded to make some coffee. As she made the coffee, she started to hum.

….

Meanwhile, Ikuto looked through his stack of DVDs, wondering what movie she was in the mood for. Finally deciding on an action movie, he moved to the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway, watching his girlfriend hum as she worked. He walked over to her, silently, slinking almost like a cat. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

He felt her giggle. "Come on, Ikuto. I need to make your coffee. How am I going to work when you're keeping me here?"

"Mmm, I don't need the coffee then~"

"But, I'm almost done!"

He could hear the pout in her voice.

"Fine, finish up then. I'll stay out of your way."

She huffed but finished up his coffee anyway.

Grabbing both mugs, she walked to the living room. Ikuto moved to keep his arm around her waist, grabbing his mug. As they settled into the couch, Ikuto turned on the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Amu asked.

"The Matrix." Ikuto replied, shrugging. "I thought we could watch an action movie today."

Amu nodded, sipping her tea. "I needed something to keep my mind off the assignment anyway." She reached for the tub of ice cream, starting to eat.

Ikuto shook his head and grabbed a spoon to eat with her. "Another assignment? What is it this time?"

"Creative writing."

"What? I thought you were great at these though."

"I know, I blame writer's block. It leaves me powerless!"

Ikuto chuckled but said nothing else.

….

When the movie finished, Amu yawned and stretched. She looked over at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Great movie, huh?" He asked, looking down at her.

She grinned and pecked him on the lips before getting up. "Yup."

"I should start heading home," Ikuto said as he got up and stretched too. He gathered his stuff and headed to the door, starting to open it. When he opened it, what greeted him was a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder.

He turned to Amu to get a goodbye kiss.

But she wasn't there.

"Amu?" Ikuto called for his girlfriend, his eyes scanning across the apartment.

Then, his eyes landed on a quivering balled up portion of the blanket strewn across the couch. He could see tufts of pink hair poking out from under the blanket, indicating that it was Amu.

He made his way over to his girlfriend, sitting down next to her. "Amu? What's wrong?"

Amu was silent. Thunder sounded from outside the house, and a shriek was heard from the once silent Amu. She shivered and felt tears starting to slide down her face.

"Aw, it's just a thunderstorm…" Ikuto said, reaching out his hand to pat Amu on the head, "Amu, don't worry about it. Don't think about it. I'm here for you… I'll protect you."

Amu stayed silent again, not uttering a single word. Ikuto reached out once again and pulled her shivering body against his. "If you're really that scared, I'll stay the whole night. Let's watch movies and eat to our heart's content. You can cry all you want. I'll be here." He whispered into her ear.

Amu nodded, burying her face into his shirt and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you…" was all she could whisper before the next round of thunder and lightning flashed and sounded.

….

_**A.N. – I actually used a story/ prompt generator for this one. Ya know, to see how it would play out? And well, you guys tell me. The reason I used it was mostly because I didn't have any ideas for a new one-shot. I had to use the words: powerless, thunderstorm, and notebook. **_

_**Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors. I was in a rush to put up this one, since I wanted to update yesterday, but I couldn't. I kind of just skimmed over my writing and fixed whatever caught my eye. So, sorry!**_

_**Next one up is probably another Victim! Amu x Stalker! Ikuto because someone requested it. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	7. The Day After

_**A.N. – This may be pretty confusing, but this is a "sequel" of sorts to Drunken Kisses. It's just basically what happened after the night of the party. It seemed kind of rushed though, so sorry! And I apologize for any grammatical errors that I may have made! **_

_**I was going to do a Stalker! Ikuto x Victim! Amu, but I wanted to write this one first~**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**Pairing: Nerd! Amu x Popular! Ikuto**

**~The Day After~**

Amu stared at the slip of paper in her hand, staring long and hard at it. Here, she held _the _Ikuto Tsukiyomi's phone number. She sighed, debating whether or not to call it.

_Wait, what if it's a fake number? What if he's just playing with me? And this is a bet… a dare… _Amu thought, running a hand through her pink hair.

Amu sighed, throwing down the slip of paper on her desk. She got up, pushing her chair back in when she stood up. She would think about it tomorrow. If Ikuto talked to her tomorrow, that would mean he was genuinely curious and interested. If he didn't, he was too drunk tonight to remember.

…..

As Amu stepped off of the bus, she ducked her head down low. Pulling her hood over her head, she adjusted her glasses and made her way to the entrance. Holding onto the strap of her messenger bag, she bit her bottom lip. Letting her gaze sweep over the courtyard of the school, she tried to find her friends.

"Amu!" A voice called out from behind her.

Amu turned to come face to face with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She almost screamed, jumping back a little.

"Hi." She squeaked, ducking her head even lower. She played with her hood, trying to pull it down even more over her eyes.

All the girls in the school were staring at her, glares and mouths agape. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back. Some of the guys were staring too, whistling and urging Ikuto on. They all thought this was some kind of game. And, maybe it was.

"So, last night…" Ikuto started, rubbing the back of his neck and flicking his eyes back and forth from her to the ground.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes. This was it. He was going to tell her it was all a mistake, and he was drunk. He didn't mean to kiss her. Yup, there went her dreams. Time to snap back to reality, Amu!

Ikuto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a single word out, the bell rang. The signal to go to class had saved Amu. Now, she wouldn't have to have her heart broken with everyone watching. Amu scurried off to class as quickly as her sneakers could carry her.

The girls that were watching huffed and turned on their heels to walk to class. The guys crowded around Ikuto, swinging their arms over his shoulder, shoving and pushing him playfully. He only stared after the disappearing pinkette, a sigh escaping his mouth. He couldn't tell her. Damn bell.

…..

Amu tapped her pencil against her notebook, watching the teacher explain the lesson to the rest of the class. She jotted down some notes then doodled. She drew little hearts, and unconsciously, she had drawn Ikuto. She glanced over to her side, staring at him, her seat mate. She sighed. Why did he have to be right next to her? When he started to make any movement at all, she flipped the page, quickly hiding the evidence. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he had raised a brow. But, he didn't say anything else. She let out a sigh of relief.

Only… thirty more minutes until class ended. Yay… She almost slammed her face against her desk, but instead resorted to leaning her face against her open palm. Normally, in class, she would be furiously taking notes. Now, she was just… distracted. It was hard to think, now that Ikuto had kissed her. Patting her pink cheeks, she attempted to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

…..

Ikuto glanced at Amu out of the corner of his eye. He smirked when he noticed her blushing. He shifted a little, intentionally getting closer to her. His leg grazed hers, and she looked at him, startled. He kept a straight face, looking at the teacher and jotting down notes. She blushed and looked away from him. Ikuto felt himself smile. Her reactions to his actions were so cute!

Ikuto let his gaze wander over to the clock, wishing it would be the end of class already. After this class, there would be lunch… and he could finally confess. He was sure if she liked him. Sure, she had kissed him back and was blushing at every single contact they had made. But, who wouldn't? He was the school's most popular boy, the boy every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be friends with. Anyone would've reacted the same way she did.

…..

As soon as the bell rang, Amu ducked her head down once again. She left the classroom, nearly knocking over others in the process. She heard a few curse her as she shoved her way to the door. As she made her way down the hall, she hoped no one would stop her in her tracks. With her locker in view, she knew she was going to make-

"Amu!"

Spoke too soon!

Amu groaned under her breath, turning around to meet cobalt eyes. She nearly fell over at his sudden appearance. She flinched back from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" She whispered meekly.

Ikuto leaned closer to her face, a smirk evident on his face.

"I don't regret what I did." He said, his words a whisper.

Amu blinked, looking up at him. "W-what?"

"I don't regret kissing you." He said, louder this time.

Amu shook her head. She could hardly believe it…

"Amu Hinamori, I've had a crush on you for a long time now. I was trying to get you to notice me. I did everything I could think of: joining the popular crowd and becoming popular. I wanted you to look at me…" Ikuto said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Amu whispered, "You didn't have to worry about me noticing you. I had noticed you before you were even popular… Mr. Shy-Quiet-Boy-at-the-Back-of-the-Class."

Ikuto smirked before leaning in closer to Amu. "I love you, Amu Hinamori."

Amu blinked for the umpteenth time. "W-what?!" She squeaked.

"Didn't I make it clear enough?" Ikuto asked, leaning in closer to Amu.

Amu blinked, confused. "What?"

"I _want _you and _only _you…" Ikuto whispered before he captured her lips once more.

…..


	8. Conversations

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto, Utau x Kukai, Rima x Nagi, Yaya x Kairi**

_**A.N. – This entire plot is driven on just dialogue. So, it may be a little confusing… Apologies! Was this a big mistake? Maybe. Did I enjoy writing it? Yep. Which I guess is all that really matters, right? **_

_**And, everyone was really OOC in this one… I think. Haha… sorry about that guys.**_

_**Anyway, happy reading!**_

**~Conversations~**

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Gee, someone's happy today. What's with the 'honey'?"

"Whatever. Anyway, I brought home friends!"

"Oh god, Ikuto, what do you mean by 'friends'?"

"What I mean by friends is friends! Oh, don't look that way!"

"Who. Did. You. Bring. Home?"

"Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi. Happy?"

"Yes. But, next time, can you at least warn me before you bring home guests?"

"Fine, I'll call you next time. But, this wasn't really planned. We kind of just met each other in the streets as I was heading home, and well, this happened!"

"Right, you totally met them-"

"Guys, we're right here, you know?"

"Right, sorry, Kukai-"

"Yeah, don't just talk about us like we aren't here! We're humans too!"

"Utau, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kukai. NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, babe."

"Good!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS. DON'T JUST START MAKING OUT RIGHT IN MY KITCHEN!"

"Spoken a little too late, Amu, once they start, you can be sure… They'll never stop."

"My girlfriend's right. You guys need a room, like, now."

"Don't just say I'm your girlfriend so blatantly!"

"Why not? You're my girlfriend, don't I have the right to call you that?"

"Shut up!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're blushing!"

"Everyone, please stop! You guys need a room. Yaya-chan doesn't like to see this stuff! Yaya feels like Yaya's eyes are unpure now! Give Yaya back her pure eyes!"

"Aw, my girlfriend is so cute~"

"WOAH. YAYA'S BLUSHING!"

"Shut up, Kukai-kun!"

"All of you, be quiet. Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima if you guys are so interested in each other's mouths and tongues, feel free to use the guest rooms. The rest of us will just be eating dinner. But, if you do use the rooms, please keep it down."

"IKUTO!"

"What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"Ugh. I'm just going to keep cooking. You guys figure it out yourselves!"

"I actually think they've already figured it out themselves."

"What do you mean, Kairi-kun?"

"Well, just now, I heard the doors slamming shut… and they left as soon as Ikuto told them to actually go get rooms that were available to them…"

"Speaking of rooms, how about we go get one… Kairi-kun?"

"Wow, who knew my girlfriend could be this cute _and _sexy all at once?"

"Guys, just go. And remember not to make too much noise."

"Alright, I finally finished dinner, everyone! I managed to make enough for- What the hell? Where is everyone?"

"Using the guest rooms."

"Great… so I made this dinner for nothing?"

"No, we can just eat it. And when they get hungry, we'll be doing _our _own thing."

"Ugh, you pervert."

"But I'm _your _perverted boyfriend."

"Yes, you are, Ikuto. And sometimes I regret that…"

"Sure, you do~"

"I DO!"

"Mhmm~"

"Agh, you're impossible."

….


End file.
